Feel The Light
by ceresfranksbracks
Summary: Tivan is surprised when a beautiful woman named Ceres comes to buy the Aether from him. She bewitches him in ways that only his long dead wife had. Desperate for her to return his affections, Tivan pulls every charm in his arsenal to make her his. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan...The Collector."

The Krylorian assistant to Tivan finished her revolting introduction to her master as I assailed my ears for more torture from her lips.

The man looked confused as he approached me. He let out a deep sigh, and a confused look crossed his features. "I must admit, you have stunned me, my dear. You are beautiful."

"And why is that?" I asked defiantly.

Tivan's deep brown eyes raked over my body. "Because you have me at a standstill. Most of my customers are old men, not absolutely beautiful young women. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Ceres Franks." I replied evenly.

He leaned down and exposed a white gloved hand, taking mine in his. Gently bringing my hand to his lips, Tivan kissed my hand and smiled at me. "Ceres, you are very welcome here in my collection."

"I'm here for the stone, Tivan." I whipped my long blonde curls ever so slightly and Tivan sighed, nodding.

"My dear Ceres, I'm afraid that stone is not for sale. I have other beautiful items that may picque your interest, such as-"

"I'm not interested in those!" My temper flared as my voice rang out in the museum. "I'm interested in the Aether."

Tivan exhaled loudly, locking his deep brown eyes with my light blue and remaining there for several long moments. "I truly apologize, Ceres but I cannot sell you the Aether. It is for my private collection only. I am the only being who has seen it since its arrival here, besides my attendant."

"What makes you so worthy of such a prize?" I asked vehemently. I hoped the seething anger coming from me struck him.

Tivan sighed, allowing his lungs to steam the breath he'd been holding. "Perhaps I could explain to you over dinner tonight, Ceres?"


	2. Chapter 2

I gawked at him. "Are you really asking me to dinner?"

Tivan nodded slowly. "I am interested in getting to know you better, Ceres. I will have my private ship escort you back to my home for dinner, if that is acceptable to you, of course."

I snorted. "Fine, I guess I'll have to entertain your passing fancy of me until I get the stone."

Tivan sighed. "Ceres, this stone is powerful. It could kill you. I am..." he sighed again, pausing. "How shall I put this, my dear? I am _capable_ of wielding its ability."

"Truly?"

Tivan seemed to reach his end of patience with me. He took a deep breath. "Ceres, you do not want to make me angry. I like you very much. You have bewitched me in every way possible, and I wish to learn more over dinner."

Tivan's eyes traveled over me. "I am more partial to hearing about you than my explaining the stone."

"Maybe I want to remain a mystery to you." I said gingerly.

Tivan did not expect this. He was used to getting everything he wanted. "Ceres-"

I cut him off. "Don't you worry your spoiled head about me, Tivan. I will be here for your dinner."

I walked out with his guards following behind me. I felt his gaze on me long after I turned my back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening,

Tivan showed up at my door to see to it personally that I came to dinner.

"Ceres, I must apologize for my arrogance earlier." He started as soon as I appeared at the entrance to my mansion I owned in Knowhere.

Tivan stood in bewilderment, as he surveilled me. "You are beautiful, my dear. The stars will be jealous when they realize you have stolen the attention from them this lovely evening."

"Thank you."

Tivan held out his arm for me.

"You look astounding yourself. I must admit, you seem to turn heads everywhere." I complimented.

He sighed. "My dear Ceres, it is not the limelight that I am fond of."

"Oh?" I asked in surprise. "Why not?"

Tivan shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps that is a conversation suited for a different meeting between us."

"But this is dinner." I protested. "How is that not a personal encounter?"

We walked arm in arm to an expensive looking space car limousine.

Tivan smiled. "You are correct. I shall tell you at a more opportune moment."

"Now please, sit and enjoy a tour of my vast empire before dining with me at the collection."


End file.
